


Passer la serpillère

by Melie



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, Humor, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble écrit pour un mème à curtain!fic sur LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passer la serpillère

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Shane Black.

Evidemment, n'importe qui ayant un peu le sens des affaires, ou même n'importe qui tout court, vous dira qu'un bon bureau est un bureau propre. Evidemment, il y en a aussi qui trouveront à vous dire que dans le cas d'un détective privé, un bon bureau peut être un bureau un peu sale, avec même quelques bouteilles qui traînent pour révéler le passé tourmenté de votre limier.

Perry rentre plutôt dans la première catégorie. Ce qui n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il est gay, ne vous méprenez pas : Perry aime juste avoir son bureau propre. Je n'ai rien contre les gens qui aiment que leur bureau soit propre. Je n'ai rien contre les gays non plus, cela dit en passant. Mais je ne tiens pas particulièrement à faire le boulot moi-même.

Après tout, je suis son associé, pas son larbin.

Il n'a qu'à se trouver une femme de ménage. C'est pas comme si il n'en avait pas les moyens. On est à LA, quand même.

Et vous savez ce qu'il a répondu, quand je le lui ai dit ?

"J'aime te voir faire les tâches ménagères."

Tellement drôle.  



End file.
